Automation systems for the movement of test tubes in an analysis laboratory have increasingly large dimensions, and now a single laboratory room is often not sufficient to contain the entire system and all analysis modules interfacing therewith.
In most laboratories, multiple automation systems are therefore arranged, separate from one another, in different rooms possibly even located on different floors of the laboratory itself. Each system may be interfaced, according to the space available, with a certain amount of assay modules, also different from one another from system to system.
However, it is frequent the case in which a same specimen is to be taken over and analyzed, in a sequence, by modules that interface with separate automation systems located in different rooms.
The most obvious solution clearly is the pick up of a certain amount of specimens contained in test tubes by an operator and their manual transfer from one room to another, i.e. from one automation system to another. This solution is not very practical, first because it may keep the operator in charge constantly engaged, who could instead carry out other tasks in the laboratory, and it would also be preferable to ensure a supply of specimens to the system where they should be transferred, which occurs immediately when there is a need, regardless of the more or less regular movements, from one room to the other, of the operator as the test tube carrier.
Apparatuses which carry out operations of this kind are already known, for example a transfer of specimens, each contained in a test tube in turn accommodated in a conveying device, from a conveyor of a laboratory automation system to a second conveyor placed at a different height.
However, in the known solutions, the apparatus in question can only operate in an alternating manner, as an elevator at certain times and as a descender at others, as there is only one path available for both the ascent and the descent of conveying devices. Accordingly, if the path is occupied by a conveying device which is for example going up, one must wait for the completion of that operation before a descent operation of a next conveying device may possibly start along the same path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,512 describes a vertical chain conveyor for the transfer of biological material. Said conveyor includes shelves adapted to overturn the biological material from one inlet area to an outlet area located at the same height.
EP-0300619 describes a chain conveyor for the transfer of parcels between locations at different heights. Said conveyor includes reclining shelves for loading and unloading the parcels. In order to load the parcels on the shelves and vice versa, means are required to tilt said shelves and thus the parcels to help them rise on the shelves or vice versa descend from the shelves.